1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a handheld type print label producing apparatus that produces printed labels and permits use while gripped by a user's hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handheld type print label producing apparatus generally comprises a power source holder in which power source device is mounted, a cartridge holder in which a cartridge is mounted, and a motor that is driven by the power supplied by the power source device. At the time of printed label production, with the power source device mounted in the power source holder and the cartridge mounted in the cartridge holder, at least one roller positioned on the feeding path of a label tape is driven by the motor to print desired print on the label tape fed out from the cartridge, thereby producing a printed label.
In the handheld type print label producing apparatus (printed tape producing apparatus) of the prior art, the motor (driving motor) and power source holder (battery part) are disposed separately on one end and the other end of the housing so that a heavy mechanism is disposed on both ends of the housing (case), thereby improving the weight balance.
In general, in the case of a handheld type print label producing apparatus that is used while gripped in the hand of a user, when the center of gravity of the entire apparatus is placed within the grip position, the user can receive the position of the center of gravity in the palm of his or her hand, making the apparatus easy to hold. With the apparatus easy to hold, the apparatus is also easy to operate while gripped.
In the handheld type print label producing apparatus of the above-described prior art, the heavy motor and power source holder are disposed on both ends of the housing, thereby positioning the center of gravity of the apparatus at the substantial center of the housing. Nevertheless, the position where the handheld type print label producing apparatus is gripped by the user is not necessarily limited to the center of the housing and may be off to one side or the other, depending on the housing shape. In such a case, the center of gravity of the apparatus is not positioned within the grip position in the above-described prior art. In the above-described prior art, therefore, the possibility exists that the portability and operability will not be favorably maintained by the grip position.